


I think I found love

by nathen-millers (TheBoxer)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, FBI Agent AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i don't know how i feel about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoxer/pseuds/nathen-millers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was going to be the death of him. Clarke damned Griffin with her blue eyes and her inability to shoot the damn target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I found love

If there was one thing Bellamy hated it was when Special Agent Kane decided that he needed a partner. 

It happened a couple times a year. Kane would get a stick up his ass about how Bellamy needed someone to watch his back and needed to keep him in line. But every time Kane stuck someone with him, they lasted a week. The longest one lasted two. 

That was until Clarke Griffin. 

\----

The day Bellamy came into the office to see a short, young, blonde haired women siting in his chair, he was sure she was lost. 

Then she opened her mouth. 

"Agent Blake? I am Clarke Griffin. Special Agent Kane assigned me to be your new partner," she said as she stuck her hand out. 

He shook her hand. Bellamy wasn't rude or anything, at least not at first. She would probably be out of here by Friday. 

"You fresh out of the academy?" He asked as he set his brief case down on the desk. 

She grimaced, "Is it that obvious?" 

He smirked, "Well that and the fact that you are a Griffin, you are practically royalty 

The Griffins were pretty big shot DC people. And here, politics matter. A lot. 

Bellamy continued to say, "But I don't care. You will be out of here by the end of the week, despite your family."

Clarke's cheeks redden, "What's that suppose to mean?"

He shrugged, "I am assuming you read my file. I don't do partners. It's not your fault that Kane assigned you with me, he gets this way some times." 

She straightened her shoulders, "Is that a challenge?"

"It's a promise, Princess," he said. 

"Well, I guess we will see," she said.

"We will," he said confidently. 

\-----

Of course she stuck around. If Bellamy learned one thing that first month it was Clarke was insanely competive. 

She not only refused to complain, she didn't want him to slow his work pace at all. 

She wanted to close all his open cases, she wanted to make all the arrests, she even wanted to organize his goddamn desk. 

It was insane. She was insane. 

But the one thing she hated was when he called her princess. It was like she resented the fact that her family was well off. Or she didn't want to come off as weak. 

One or the other. 

\----

He realized she couldn't shoot for damn was when they were tracking down a gang leader and Bellamy had lost his gun. 

(More accurately, the gang leader wrestled it out of his hand.)

Clarke, who graduated top of her fucking class, kept missing the goddamn gang leader. 

She finally clipped the gang leader, surprising him so much that Bellamy was able to tackle him. 

"You can't shoot!" He said in a shocked tone of voice. 

"I can too," she instead. 

"Really? Then what was that?" He asked

Clarke stayed silent.

Bellamy sighed, "Meet me at the gun range tomorrow morning. I'll teach you how to shoot that goddamn gun.

\----

Teaching Clarke to shoot was the hardest thing he had ever done. 

First off, she didn't take criticism from him well.

Second, she had terrible aim.

And third, she was too goddamn pretty. 

The last one wasn't as much her fault as his. She would purse her lips and frown just slightly, and Bellamy found it attractive and terriblely distracting. 

When he had to adjust her stance, he stepped into her space and put his hands on her hips, moving her with him. He tried to keep the touching limited.

"So how come you graduated top of your class if you can't shoot?" He asked conversationally. 

She shrugged, "A guy, Monty, was terrible at first aide. I did his first aide and he made sure my target already had holes in the right places."

"That was a dumbass move, Princess," Bellamy said as he crossed his arms. 

"I know," she snapped, "But I needed to graduate and Monty offered."

She continued to shoot at the target, making only three of the 15 shots.

This was going to be difficult.

\-----

It wasn't like Bellamy was in denial about being attracted to her. 

He wasn't. He knew she was attractive, he knew he liked her, physically at least.  
And he thinks, sometimes, he actually likes her. 

Until she opens her mouth. 

\----

Clarke did some stupid shit. 

Not that he didn't do stupid shit, but he never yelled at Kane for mishandling a case. She was yelling something about the criminal walking on some evidence mishandling. 

Kane finally told him to take her away. 

He had to physically drag her away. 

Once they were outside, she turned on him. 

"How could you do that?" She yelled as she pushed him in the chest. 

"Listen Princess, we are all angry about that. But it wasn't Kane's fault," he said.

"He is a rapist and a murder! And he's going to go out and do it again," she yelled, "Don't you have a sister? How would you feel of something like that happened to her? Would you want the guy to walk on some evidence mishandling?" 

Bellamy rubbed his eyes, he had missed too many nights of sleep to be dealing with this right now, "It still wasn't Kane's fault. The evidence guys, maybe. But all you did today was make sure we get the shit stuff for the rest of the month," he said tiredly. 

Clarke clenched her jaw, "Fine," she said, "I'll drop it." 

She turned around and started walking toward the door.

"And Clarke, don't assume anything about me or what I would do for my sister. We can't and won't catch them all," he said. 

She didn't respond.

\----

The first time she showed up at his appartment it was two in the morning. 

She banged on the door until he opened it, his chest was bare and all he wore was his boxers. 

"Clarke? What the fuck? It's the middle of the night," he said in a tired and annoyed voice. 

"I figured it out," she said breathlessly.

"And it couldn't wait until the morning?" He asked. 

She shook her head. 

"Alright then, why don't you tell me what couldn't wait five more hours?" Bellamy said slightly exasperated. 

She went on to babble about the current case about bank robbers and mafia leaders and how they robbed the bank. By the time she finished it was just past three. 

"Why don't you spend the night? I'll take the couch, you can have the bed," he said. 

She nodded once more before heading toward the bedroom. 

The next morning, she was gone when he woke up. 

\----

As predicted, Kane gave them the worst assignment. 

College trips and speaking trips. 

A group of FBI workers went to colleges to try and convice kids that the FBI was a good place to work. 

Bellamy hated them. Bad hotels, annoying students, and expensive alcohol. 

Their group was Jasper the evidence guy, Monty who was a computer guy, Raven, an ballistic scientist, and Finn who worked with Raven. 

It wasn't an awful group. Clarke was happy to see Monty again after the academy. 

The one awful part was sharing a hotel room with Clarke. 

The FBI was cheap. Everyone had to share a room. Jasper and Monty decided that they would share. And Finn and Raven were sorta dating. 

That left Bellamy and Clarke together. 

At first it wasn't awful. Seprate beds and all. 

Until a hotel screwed up. 

"One room with one bed?" Clarke said in the elevantor. 

"Yup, Princess," Bellamy said. 

"And you are ok with this?"

Bellamy sighed, "What do you want me to say? We are on a budget, and I don't want to pay for another hotel for one night when we have this one." 

Than a thought occurred to him, "Unless you're scared, Princees."

Clarke's cheeks flushed, "What would I am scared of? You?"

Bellamy grinned, "I don't know, are you?"

"I am most certainly not," Clarke said.

"Then you have no problem," Bellamy said as he exited the elevator, heading toward their room. 

Later that night, once they both had showered and changed, Clarke stood at the foot of the small bed. Her face was nervous.

"Why don't we flip for it?" She asked. 

Bellamy rolled his eyes, "We have to be at the airport at six, and I would like to be as well rested as I can. You can take the floor if you like Princess."

Clarke didn't respond, she just climbed in on the right side. Bellamy took the left. 

Bellamy turned on his side, facing away from her and shut his eyes. 

"Goodnight," Clarke whispered. 

"Night," he responded. 

When the alarm went off the next morning, he awoke to a mouthful of blonde hair.

They must of come together in the night.  
He had one arm around her, his head in her hair. Clarke's head was under his chin, one of her arms thrown across his body. Their legs were tangled together. 

It was all too much. He tried to think of a way out without disturbing her. 

The alarm was still going off. He moved the arm that wasn't around Clarke, and shut the alarm. 

He finally decided to just move out of the bed quickly. He moved his other arm and untangled their legs as best he could. 

He then all but ran out of the bed. 

\----

After that things got weird.

He started noticing stupid things. Like how her blue eyes sparkled when she laughed. And how, in the perfect sunlight, her hair glowed in a blonde halo. 

And how she always ordered a regular black coffee but then put cream and four surgers in it. 

How she never got tea unless she was upset about something. 

That she didn't like mayo on anything. 

She never drank champagne at any of the FBI functions. 

On her days off, she, Monty, and Jasper eat pizza and beer in her appartment. 

And how, on some days, if they were getting along, she would smile at him. Her smile was so bright, he could've sworn it would light up all of Washington DC.

\----

Clarke came into the office when Monday morning in a complete funk. 

She snapped at everyone. And she was drinking tea not coffee. 

Finally, at noon, he took her out to her favorite Thai place. 

Once they ordered, he said, "Seriously Clarke, what's up with you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know what you mean."

He rolled his eyes, "Sure you don't. That's why you snapped at everyone. Plus you were drinking tea this morning, which you only do when you are upset." 

Clarke looked down at the table. 

"My mother," she began, "She did something that I don't agree with. And it's wrong, very wrong." 

Bellamy frowned, "What did she do?"

Clarke looked up at him, "She gave 320 people a unapproved vaccine and they died from it. And she doesn't think she did anything wrong." 

Bellamy stayes silent, knowing she wasn't done. 

"And I just don't know what to do. I can't report her, she's my mother! I told her that I thought what she did was wrong but she told me it was all for the greater good," Clarke said. 

He took one of Clarke's hand that was on the table, "You don't have to do anything about it. Or you can report it. Do what feels right for you," he said forcefully. 

She smiled weakly at him, "If I knew that it would just take a meltdown for you to be nice to me, I would have done this a while ago."

He laughed, her hand still in his. 

After lunch, she gets a coffee from the Starbuks around the cornor. 

\----

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Bellamy said to Jasper as they got drinks.

"Come on, man! This is the best club in DC, at least pretend you are enjoying yourself," Jasper yelled over the music. 

They got back to the table where Monty, Finn, Raven, and Clarke were. 

Soon, they were all drunk, Clarke and Raven were both giggling hysterically. Both girls decided to go dance, with Finn following them. 

The club wasn't so bad, Bellamy thought, not with Clarke wearing a dress like that. 

The dress was dark blue, it was backless and it was very, very short. 

And with her dancing, it was hard for him to take his eyes off of her. 

"Hey Bellamy, Bellamy. Monty punch him for me," Jasper said in a annoyed tone. 

Bellamy turned his head away from Clarke, "What?" He asked. 

Jasper peered around him, "Who were you looking at?" 

Jasper glanced around until he saw Clarke. 

"Clarke? You have the hots for Clarke?" Jasper asked excitedly. 

"Shut up, I do not have the hots for Clarke. She's my partner for god's sake," Bellamy said quickly. 

"I know! And that's why it's even more shocking. You haven't gotten sick of her? I guess she is the first one to last four months but still," Jasper rambled. 

Suddenly, Bellamy felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come dance with me. Raven ditched me for Finn and I don't want to dance alone," Clarke whined. 

He sighed and downed the rest of his drink before he let her pull him up to the dance floor. 

It took all of his control not to kiss her, right there on the dance floor. 

\----

Bellamy went to see Jasper in evidence. 

"Alright, I maybe, might, like her a little bit," he admitted. 

Jasper fist pumped, "I knew it!"

Bellamy ran his fingers though his hair, "What am I going to do?" 

Jasper shrugged, "I don't know, sleep with her? Date her? Marry her?"

"I can't do that! We are still partners, I can't screw that up," he said. 

"Then I guess you are screwed," Japser said as leaned back into his chair. 

\----

Bellamy tried not to let his feelings affect his work. 

But it was really hard when Clarke did some things he disagreed with. 

Like go in a suspect's house without backup.  
Or leave her gun at the office when she goes out. 

It was madning.

And it was terrifying.

\----

It happened sudennly. 

They were going in to arrest some gang members and their leader. 

One of the them pulled out a gun and started shooting. 

Bellamy was about to shoot at him when he was knocked over. 

He hit the ground when he heard another gunshot. 

Clarke was on the ground, holding her side. 

Another agent got the gun away from the gang criminal. 

He got up and ran toward her. 

When he reached her, he almost stopped breathing. 

Blood was everywhere, Clarke's blood. 

It soaked her shirt and her pants.  
It stained her heads.

Bellamy put his hands on her gunshot wound, trying to stop the bleeding. 

The blood seeped though his fingers. 

He was screaming for someone to call a bus.

"Clarke, keep your eyes open," he said desperately. 

"Don't want to. Tired," she slurred. 

"Clarke, if you die I will never forgive you." 

He thinks she smiles. But the EMTs showed up and took her to the hospital. 

\----

Four days had passed. 

The bullet had missed most of her organs. It clipped her left lung. 

Two surgeries later, she still hadn't woken up from her medically induced coma. 

The doctors took her off the meds for that, but said they didn't knew when she would wake up. 

Bellamy hadn't left the hospital. 

\----

Her mother hadn't come. 

Bellamy left her three voicemails. 

"Mrs. Griffin, my name is Bellamy Blake. I am your daughter's partner. She has been shot, she is at George Washington Hosptial. She is still alive but the doctors don't know what kind of damage has been done."

"She came out of surgery. The bullet clipped her left lung. But the doctor says she should be fine. I know it would mean a lot to her if you came."

"You know what? Don't bother coming. She doesn't need you. She is strong, stronger than you. Hell, she is stronger than me. I know that I can be enough for her. She will get though this with just me."

She never respond to any of his voicemails. 

\----

When Clarke finally woke up, it was the middle of the afternoon of the fifth day. 

Monty and Jasper had visited that morning. Jasper had grasped Bellamy's shoulder as he left, and said, "She'll wake up. And you can go back to your pining from a distance."

Bellamy had tried to laugh but it came out all wrong. 

But it was fine now because she was awake. 

Her voice was groggy and her words were slurred. 

He pushed himself out of his chair. 

"Clarke," he whispered, "Thank god."

She smiled slightly, "Wow so nice. I only did save your life."

"Don't do that again," he said. 

"What, save your life?" 

"Yes," he said sternly, "Don't ever jump in front of a bullet for me."

"You would have died," she instead. 

"You almost did!" He exclaimed. 

"Wow Bellamy. I save your life, and you tell me not to do it again," she said annoyed, "You know what? Next time I wil-"

He would never know what she would do next time. Because he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. 

And she kissed back.

He pulled away first and rested his forehead against hers. 

"Just promise me you'll at least try not to do it again," he said softly. 

"I promise," she said, her eyes closed. 

\----

"My mother never came, did she?" Clarke asked quietly the next day. 

Bellamy thought about lying, but that wouldn't do any good. 

"No, she didn't," he said quietly. 

"I didn't expect her too," was Clarke's response. 

\----

Clarke was discharged. 

Raven picked her up from the hospital and drove her home. 

Bellamy went to his appartment for the first time in over a week. 

Octavia had been there, she had left food in the fridge with the date when she dropped it off. 

Bellamy showered. He thought about eating then going to sleep. But he couldn't. 

He picked up the lasagna and headed toward the door. 

He arrived at Clark's appartment ten minutes later. 

He knocked on the door.

Clarke wasn't surprised to see him, or if she was, she hid it well.

They ate together that night.

At eleven, Bellamy went home.

\----

It became a routine for them.

After Bellamy got off work, Clarke was still on medical leave, he would come over. 

He would make dinner or they ordered something. 

She tried cooking once. That did not end well. 

Then they talked or watched something. 

He went home every night at eleven.

\----

After Clarke went back to work it continued. 

They kept their routine until Clarke told him he should just spend the night. 

It made sense, he thought, they could take one car to work. 

They slept in Clarke's bed together. 

They had done it before, it didn't matter. 

He always woke up and found his arm around Clarke. 

\----

Jasper once asked him, "Are you and Clarke living together?"

Bellamy shook his head.

He thought about it later. 

He kept clothes there, he had a razor there, she always made sure to have his favorite kind of beer. He picked things up from the store for them. 

It was a strange, the new partnership they had created. 

\----

Octavia called him one Saturday afternoon. 

He was at Clarke's, she was in her garden out on the balcony. He was watching a baseball game when his phone rang. 

"Where the fuck are you, Bell?" was Octavia's greeting. 

"I am at your appartment. I buzzed you like four thousand times, one of your neighbors said you haven't been here since last Sunday," she said annoyed, "I try to be a good little sister and visit you but no, you have to disappear on me. I swear if you hadn't picked up the phone I would have called the cops, where are you, by the way?"

Bellamy sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I am my partner's place. Clarke, I told you about her, how she got shot?"

He did tell Octavia about Clarke and how she got shot. But he failed to tell her his feelings for Clarke or the fact that he kissed her. 

"Yeah I remember, but why are you there? Don't you see her like every day?" Octavia asked. 

"She, um, she needs someone to help her around the house. I have been spending a lot of time over here," Bellamy said. 

"Didn't she get shot almost three months ago?" 

"Yeah but that doesn't matter, O. What did you even want?" He said slightly annoyed. 

He hears Clarke come in though the balcony door, her blonde hair is pulled up and she is wearing jeans and a t shirt. 

"I just wanted to see you, big brother. I haven't seen you in ages." Octavia whined. 

Clarke sat down next to him, curling her legs underneath her. 

"Who are you talking to?" Clarke whispered to him. 

"My sister," he said to Clarke. 

"Are you talking to her now? You should invite me over. I am great company and I wanna meet her," Octavia said in his ear. 

"She wants to meet you," he said quietly to Clarke. 

Clarke shrugged, "Sure, have her come over."

Bellamy relayed what Clarke said to Octavia and gave her Clarke's address. 

He tried not to think this was a big step.

\----

Clarke and Octavia got along quite well. More than he was comfortable with. 

After they ate, Clarke had gotten a call from Kane, something about a paper error. 

He and Octavia started working on the dishes. 

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend. And you are living together! God, Bell, you don't tell me anything," Octavia said loudly.

"O, lower your voice. And Clarke and I aren't dating, I just spend the night sometimes. When it gets too late," Bellamy tried to explain. 

Octavia rolled her eyes, "And where do you sleep? Her couch is tiny and she only has one bed." 

Bellamy looked down at the plate he was holding. 

"What does it matter to you, O?" He asked. 

Octavia set down the plate she was holding. 

"It matters because I see the way you look at her. And the way she looks at you for that matter. It matters because I know you won't act unless you are sure she feels the same way. It matters because she won't wait forever for you," Octavia said almost sadly. 

Clarke comes back into the kitchen, the siblings stop their conversation and focus on the dishes. 

\----

He thinks about what Octavia said. 

Bellamy knows he loves Clarke. 

But he also knows Clarke doesn't love him. 

So he continues with their routine. 

\----

Octavia was right, Clarke stops waiting for him four months after she get shot. But it wasn't how Octavia thought it would happen. 

"I have a date tomorrow night," she said casually after work on Friday. 

Bellamy nearly dropped his beer. 

"Really? With who?" He asked, as casually as he can.

"Just a guy Monty works with," Clarke shrugged, "It's no big deal, I just wanted to let you know." 

He nodded. 

He leaves that night after dinner, saying he didn't feel well. 

He's pretty sure Clarke doesn't believe him, but he really doesn't care. 

\----

He paced around his appartment. 

It was ten at night. 

He wanted to call Clarke. He needed to know just how well her date had gone. 

His cell phone beeps. It's Clarke telling him to come over. 

He arrived at her appartment in a record breaking seven minutes and 26 seconds. 

Clarke answered the door in a dark green dress. The dress wasn't short, but the neckline showed her cleavage, and the dress was tight. 

He felt like punching something, preferably the guy she went out with. 

"How was the date?" He asked as she let him into her appartment.

Clarke shrugged, "It was fine, but that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about it."

Clarke walked into her kitchen, "I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure I was going to get in," 

She comes back with a white envelope and continued to say, "But I did, and I thought you should be the first to know."

She held out the envelope, but Bellamy stood there, frozen. 

Clarke sighed before she said, "I applied to medical school, John Hopkins. And I got in."

"I didn't even know you wanted to go to medical school," Bellamy said.

Clarke fidgeted with the envelope, "I was premed in college but then my Dad died, so I never went on. I joined the FBI and that was it. But couple months before I got shot, I started looking in to medical schools. I applied before I got shot. I didn't think I would get in,"

"What are you going to do?" Bellamy asked. 

Clarke took a deep breath, "I am going to quit. I'm not an FBI agent, it's not me. But a doctor, healing people, saving people, I can do that." 

"Congratulations, Clarke. I'm happy for you, I mean it," he said. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, "When do you have to leave?"

"I give my notice on Monday, so two more weeks at work. Than how ever long it takes to sell this place," she said softly, 

He nodded, before making some reason to leave. 

He felt her eyes on him while he walked down the hallway, he didn't once look back. 

\----

His new partner, Miller, actually wasn't bad. 

Kane finally gave him someone who knew how to shoot and followed orders.  
Bellamy almost resented Miller for it. 

It had been three months since Clarke left. He still didn't like coming to work. He didn't go out with Jasper, Monty, Raven, or Finn anymore. In fact, he only saw Octavia once every three weeks. 

Clarke called, but the calls were far and few between. 

He tried not to let that bother him. 

\----

God, he missed her. 

\----

Eventually the calls stopped. He knew that Raven still talked to her occasionally. Raven would drop hints, if she ever saw him, about how Clarke was doing and such. 

Jasper and Monty started to come around on the weekends. They would bring food and alcohol, which was enough for Bellamy to let them in. 

\----

"Come on, Bell, it's your birthday! Don't you want to do something fun?" Octavia whined over the phone, "Just come out to dinner with me, I'll even pay."

Bellamy sighed, "I told three weeks ago, I don't want to do anything. I just finished a big case, O. I am tired, I just wanna eat something then pass out."

"Can't you eat something with me?" Octavia said.

"O, just drop it. I just need sleep. I'll do something with you next weekend, I promise," he said. 

Octavia sighed heavily over the phone, "But next weekend isn't your birthday."

Bellamy rolled his eyes, "That's ok. We'll pretend. Good night, Octavia," 

He hung up the phone and focused on whatever superhero movie was playing on his television. 

The movie was finally getting interesting when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Goddamn it, Octavia," he muttered to himself. 

He pushed him self off the couch and went to the door. He didn't bother looking to see who it was, he just pulled open the door. 

"Octavia, I told you, I am just relaxing tonight," he said before seeing who it was. 

"Well that's nice but I'm not Octavia," Clarke said 

She looked good, she was wearing the same dark green dress when she told him about medical school. Her hair was loose around her shoulders. 

Clarke pushed into his appartment. She frowned when she saw the empty take out boxes and the television on. 

"So this is how you spend your birthday?" She asked, pursing her lips. 

He ignored the question, "What are you doing here, Clarke? Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked. 

Clarke sighed and pushed her hair behind her ears, "Octavia called me, about a month ago. She wanted to throw you a surprise party, she invited me. And after she called you, she was pretty upset. She put a lot of work into this party. And I wanted to see what was so great about spending your birthday alone. 

Bellamy rubbed his eyes, it was just like Octavia to do that. 

"Doesn't really explain why you showed up here, and not O," he said.

Clarke shrugged, "I am only in town for a couple days, I wanted to see you." 

"You could have called." 

Clarke scoffed, "Like you would have answered the phone. Monty and the rest tell me all you do is work and sleep." 

"It's not a bad thing to be dedicated to your work," he responded defensively.

Clarke rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. 

"You stopped calling," he said. 

"So did you. Phones work both ways, Bellamy," she snapped. 

"I know that! But you were the one who left, you stopped calling long before I did," he responded angrily. 

"And you stopped picking up! I got sick of always calling when it was clear you didn't care!" She said, anger apparent in her voice. 

"I did care! I cared more than I should about your calling habits," he said irritated. He ran his hands though his hair. 

"You suck, Bellamy, you suck so much," Clarke said thickly.

"Tell me Princess, why do I suck so much?" He said 

"Because I waited for four months for you to even mention the fact that you kissed me, I thought that maybe," she sighed, "I thought maybe you actually cared about me. About us, about something. I can't believe I actually thought you lov-"

She stopped mid sentence. 

Bellamy looked at his feet. 

They were both silent for a minute, before Bellamy looked up and said, "Do you wanna come to the gun range with me tomorrow?"

Clarke looked confused but she still said, "Sure." 

"You can stay the night, if you want," he offered. 

Clarke shook her head, "I think it would be best if I left." 

Bellamy nodded. 

Clarke left. 

Sleep did not come easy that night. 

\----

Clarke was there first, of course, she was always annoyingly on time. 

Bellamy went first, he made 12 out of his 15 shots. It wasn't his best, but it certainly wasn't his worst. 

"When was the last time you shot, Princess?" He asked as he reloaded the gun for her. 

She shrugged, but didn't answer. 

She picked up the gun, took and deep breath than started shooting. 

Clarke made all 15 shots. 

He whistled, "Nice job, Princess." 

She smiled slightly, "Thanks."

"Hey Clarke?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I am pretty sure I am in Iove you," he said.

She grinned at him, "I am pretty sure I am in love with you too."

Then she kissed him. 

When they broke apart, he said, "So you taught you how to shoot?" 

She smirked, "Some guy, who was a terrible teacher, might have had some pretty good advice." 

He grinned, "Oh really?"

She just kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so ugh abut the ending. But whatever. Please comment, review, and kudos!


End file.
